Meat Flavored Chocolate
by PuppyLuv7
Summary: Charlie wants to make a unique flavored chocolate, so he decides to make bacon flavored chocolate. during the process, Mr Wonka finds a family reunion


**Disclaimer: I don't own Charlie, Mr Wonka on any other character in this story except Lynley Wonka. **

**At the chocolate factory. **

"I wonder," Charlie said to Mr Wonka, after he'd been thinking very hard, "If you could make a chocolate with meat in the middle. Bacon more like, or pork!"

Mr Wonka frowned "Charlie," he said "I always say that there are so many more types of chocolate to invent, but meat? They're two totally different things, how about you try corn flake flavored chocolate?"

"I really want to try meat!" Charlie cried "Mr Wonka, Willy, pleeeease?" Charlie put on his sweetest smile and winked at Mr Wonka.

"Charlie Bucket!" Mr Wonka sighed, "You are no ordinary thinking child. Grab me Leila, the meat seller down the road, and tell her to come with three kilos of bacon. We're going to be doing a nasty experiment, so we'll need to fetch some lab coats and goggles.

**At the meat shop.**

"Is your name Miss Leila?" Charlie asked the pretty lady behind the large counter at the butcher's shop. "Why no, it's Lynley, but Mr Wonka calls me Leila." The lady said "he could never say Lynley, but don't ask me why. Are you his messenger?"

Charlie recounted what Mr Wonka had said to him. "Yes and here's the message. He wants you to come back with me to the chocolate factory with three kilos of bacon, raw, not cooked. We're doing an experiment."

Lynley looked rather puzzled, but had barely enough time to argue, for Charlie was already heading for the door. She went into her stores and wrapped up three kilos of bacon and placed the wrapped up meat in a leather bag, which she slung over her shoulder, and followed Charlie down the street.

"Why may I ask does Mr Wonka want _me_?" Lynley asked, as she struggled to keep up with Charlie under the weight of all the Bacon.

"We're experimenting to see if meat flavored chocolate goes well."

"Heavens NO!" Lynley cried out. "It would taste like.. I don't know; raw."

Charlie didn't believe this was true. He was sure something a little different would taste nice. If Lynley and Mr Wonka didn't believe it would work out, then he was sure his Grandpa Joe would.

"How do you know Mr Wonka?" Charlie asked Lynley as they approached the huge iron gates of the chocolate factory.

Lynley hesitated before answering. "He's...he's my cousin. i haven't visited him in 10 years after our argument. I should have gotton over it, but I didn't. It was believe it or not, over the same topic. first he asked me for a small slice of pork, to experiment for his chocolate, and then once he had experimented he said it worked out, and tasted delicious. so he asked me for 100 kilos of it and i said no. i said i wanted to sell my meat for good uses. to use for meals or BBQ's. he got angry with me and offered me 10 grand for the meat. i still rejected his offer. then i would lock my store whenever i saw him coming near to it. i sent him letters with threats on them, telling him to back off my meat store. i regret it now. he's the only cousin i have left living in England. But I can't seem to find a good enough reason to go and visit him again. in the last 10 years I've been hoping he'll come back to me. he's the closest family i have."

"Wow!" Charlie exclaimed "Mr Wonka doesn't even know your proper name. shows how touchy family can get. and now do you want to make up for it?"

"kind of." Lynley sighed. "you see, 10 years ago, my meat store didn't have the money to give him 100 kilos of meat. now, 10 years later, i've made probably four times the business. my meat store's pretty popular. i think i can afford silly chocolate experiments now."

Charlie and Lynley finally reached the gates of the chocolate factory. Lynley stared up above her head. The gates towered over them like ants compared to people. Charlie undid the lock with his special key and led Lynley Wonka inside.

**Back at the chocolate factory.**

Lynley looked around in awe at the huge hallway that led into hundreds of different rooms of the chocolate factory. Oompa-Loompas occasionally emerged from different doors, holding puzzling substances, that made your face go green. When Charlie came to the end of the hallway, he turned right into a room labeled 'Mr Wonka's room. PLEASE KNOCK!!"

Charlie ignored the sign and walked in freely without knocking. "i thought the sign said..." Wonka was sitting on a comfy looking chair with his legs on the table, he was drinking a mug of hot chili chocolate. this was his new recipe. "Charlie, m'boy, of course _you _don't have to knock, I'm so sorry." he looked at his visitor. "oh and look who we brought! Leila, after all these years, you haven't sent me a threatening letter. how pleased i have been. but still, ten years is a long time, and you changed your mind about being generous?"

"the name's _Lynley._after all these years, you still haven't gotton it right!" Lynley said cheerfully. she was obviously overwhelmed to see her cousin after ten years of waiting.

"Lynla, I'm sorry. You brought me a whole truckful of Bacon! I can't tell you how pleased I am. well what are we waiting for?" he passed Lynley and Charlie a lab coat and a pair of goggles, and led them into one of the hundred rooms in the hallway. it was labelled, 'Most puzzling experiments, beware of being weirded out.'

Mr Wonka set the meat on a table. he did a few fiddly things and before Lynley and Charlie knew it, they were looking at bacon flavoured meat. "wola!" Mr Wonka said proudly "now all _you _have to do is put it in the fridge for ten hours." Charlie and Lynley put the three trays of bacon flavored chocolate into a gigantic fridge and shut the door.

**Ten hours later.**

Charlie, Lynley and Mr Wonka sat at one of the hundred benches in the factory munching on the chocolate. it was the tastiest thing they had ever eaten. by tomorrow, Mr Wonka had promised Charlie and Lynley that it would be no.1 on the 'best chocolate of the year.

**The next day**

"Britain has a new favorite chocolate- Mr Wonka's 'Bacon supreme' has hit the top of the charts on it's first day released! you better buy one before they sell out!" the newsreader read out on the 6pm news the next night. Lynley, Mr Wonka and Charlie sat on the couch in their lounge room watching their success.

"i will give you as much Bacon as you want as long as i am welcome in your house!" Lynley said to Mr Wonka and Charlie. both of them nodded. Lynley smiled. her and Mr Wonker were happy cousins again.

**THE END**


End file.
